1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for initiating a call to an information provider without a specific instruction by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, data network users such as Internet xe2x80x9csurfersxe2x80x9d may navigate through web sites to communicate or obtain information. Occasionally, a web site may offer more personal interaction through voice communication with a person via a telephone, for example. Business establishments may use such personal interactions to offer assistance regarding their products by providing operators that respond to calls from data network users. However, many times the xe2x80x9csurfersxe2x80x9d are unaware or too engrossed in other matters to use such features. Thus, new technology is needed assist the use of services such as described above.
The invention provides an intelligent data network call setup system that spawns a call to an information provider. The system comprises a call spawning device, at least one information provider, a user device, a network, and a call assistance device.
After logging on to a data network, such as the Internet, a subscriber may visit various web sites hosted by any number of information providers. As the user visits the various web sites, the call spawning device monitors actions of the subscriber and initiate (or spawn) a call to appropriate parties based on a navigational history of the subscriber. The call spawning device may spawn the call without explicit request by the subscriber based on its analysis of the navigational history. The analysis may be performed using expert systems, for example.
In addition, the call spawning system may include a call coordination device that generates preamble information. The preamble information is provided to the called party (e.g. an operation or another appropriate party) regarding the subject matter of interest to the subscriber so that the called party may be briefed and be enabled to provide help needed by the subscriber. Thus, the preamble information primes the called party.
In this way, the call spawning system enables the subscriber to take advantage of personal interaction features more effectively.